clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Triskelle3/4
See Triskelle archives; First Talk Page, [talk:Triskelle3/2|Second Talk Page]], and Third Talk Page. Do NOT remove or adjust anyone's comments. I don't care if they are "hurtful", I'll just leave it there. If you do adjust them, with the exception you are putting , then I will rollback or undo you. Don't ask, just do it. Also, always make a new section when talking to me, if the comment has nothing to do with the section, otherwise I will not acknowledge your comment and assume it is part of the above discussion. From now on I will be responding on my talk page, and my talk page only. I would mt user talk page to be organised. Thank you, --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 02:57, 24 May 2009 (UTC) __TOC__ --'Zapwire'The cake is a lie 18:19, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Hoi! I heard aboot ben hackin ya. How do you know it was him? -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 16:03, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Manny Peng Wello its wour old newisis. ... Cwan I wead wour book? - Manny Peng Club Penguin Battle Wiki Check it out! It's good, honestly. Also, the Webmaster system is not used; we have a Council. See our Council here:http://cpbattlerina.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Battlerina:Council_Hall I'm here. Where's the welcoming party? You told me to come here, so I did. I don't personally like club penguin, I've not a clue what it is, actually. Awww...Trisky is lonely and needs me for company? Aww... Daire18 02:42, 10 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Apologies You haven't done anything to me, in fact, you were one of my best friends here before I quit! (Talk to me!) 01:54, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Triskelle I have nothing against you defending your friends and family. Actually more people should do that these days. Just because I'm not fond of Agentgenius dosen't mean you have to apologise to me. I respect that you two are friends, even though I don't really like him. Speeddasher RE: I Fully Apologize for My Rudeness Towards You I apologize for how I treated you at the Congress. I assumed that you'd be annoyed since that was a topic you stood firmly on, and I was indeed very rude. I still don't know what a High horse is, but how about me riding a Galapagos giant tortoise instead? Metaphorically and literally, the tortoise in reference is slow and a bit smaller than a Shetland pony. If it's a smaller item, I guess that's a good thing. *surmounts turtle* Now then, hopefully, you will accept my apology and we can move on with our newly democratic lives. I will not have rudeness like that again. As previously stated, I sincerely apologize for my extreme rudeness. Hopefully, you can forgive me for my actions. Again, and just to make it clear one last time, I sincerely offer you my apologies. *rides tortoise off to the horizon* --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 21:23, 12 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Swear Word List ROTFL, I wouldn't want to find a list of swear words! However, in my country, both "queer" and "gay" mean "homosexual", and the d-word is a wretched one here, as is the F-word and saying Hell when not referencing to the place. The proper term for a female dog is also terrible, as is "screw" when not referencing to, well, a screw (like what you would put into a wall with a drill or a screwdriver). I'm afraid I can't help you on that. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:14, 15 May 2009 (UTC) School Tour Yeah Donegal. I sure will have a fun time! See you when you move in to your new house! -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 14:35, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Excuse me? EXCUSE ME? THAT WAS BEFORE I FOUND OUT YOU WERE HACKED! GOOD GOSH! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 02:33, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Question How many votes do I need to become a rollback? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 02:38, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Oh...then can I become one? I have 6 'For'...and 0 for everything else! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 02:40, 21 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Promotion I can't. Uberfuzzy deleted the BOBMASTER promotions. I can't promote you. No one can... ':(' I balme the Walrus. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 19:46, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I heard about you absence I heard tomorrow you'll be gone for awhile. I know you aren't quitting, but I just wanted to say goodbye as it might be awhile before you get to edit here again. I wish you good luck, and I hope you'll be okay. Speeddasher I Just Noticed You know, I've just read your user page, and in the things you don't like, some things are very true! The USA is too mentioned. They're always butting out other countries such as the UN and other countries too! I completely agree with you on that. That is all. -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 13:49, 24 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Things that I don't like saw that thing on that there user page of yours, wanted to join in; *meat is, well, meat. humans need it to survive, animals need it to survive. circle of life. i respect ur vegitarianism, just pointing tings out. *especially when they automatically believe the stereotypes portrayed on tv, i just have fun messing with their minds by saying babies drive kangaroos and koala's eat people. then when they go around saying this stuff to other aussies they either get bashed or laughed at. *with football, i assume your referring to soccer. i dont find the american spelling annoying or nothing cept when ppl try to jam it down your throats. *lol mY voICE cRACks toO, mUSt be thIS dANG ol' tEENaGE phASE. *guns can be used for good or bad, but guns, weapons etc. will be the death of mankind imo. *cars are gg. riding around in a porsch totally rules. only reason they're death traps is if ya do something stupid and hit another car, which is only caused if someone runs thru red light or speeds. *with the letter Z i pronounce it both ways, didn't really worry me bout the zee vs zed business. *lol my hair used to be blonde when i was a bub, then it turned brown, now its black. *most rap music is ok, but white rappers pretty much killed it. *great minds think alike, although the format of the new quality templates has changed, so im happeh. *again great minds think alike. *sick a bunch of foxes on them. takes care of that there mink problem. *idc bout the imperial system. i was born using the metric system, ill die using the metric system. *rofl, i cop these wannabe noobs all the time. my dad knows real, actual biker gangs. i tell the real ones about these noobs, next thing ya know the cyclists get pwned. *go round talking to ppl in irish, will probably get a response in irish. *send the gardai over here pls. aussie police are REALLY uptight, they're almost as worse as japanese police. *media sucks, never paid attention to it. the paparatzzi and stuff like that is what put me off from watching the news, i personally would not like to be bloodhounded and harrassed by a group of noobs trying to get a story out of me, clip splice, and make it say something i never said. *luna park > disneyland. disneyland didn't make me barf on the rides, luna park did =/ ill try to repress that memory now. *michael o sullivan? that's what it kinda sounds like to me imo. BugzyTalk 17:17, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Quit template Is the quitting because of force or because you don't want to? This will affect the quit template you get. --'Zapwirethe tubes are clogged! 20:14, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :It isn't out of force, it is inability to edit. --[[User:Triskelle3|'''Triskelle3]] 20:18, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Invitation To Join UPM I cordially invites you to join the stupidest and laziest clan of the season; *Underground PWN Mafia Forums *Underground PWN Mafia Blog You can start off as a simple Piccotio, and work your way up to Godfather. Or if you don't want to join the clan, you can simply moderate our forums. It's starting out and we hope to have users like yourself participating and making new friends. Hope to see you there! BugzyTalk 16:07, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I'm going to break out Manny Peng I'm getting Manny Peng OUT!! =D --Chill57181 18:07, 16 June 2009 (UTC) HI! whats' up Triskelle? I havent' talked to you since that big fight. and guess what? I got unblocked by barkjon on cpw a long time ago (May 4th). So anyway whats up. unknown4 17:30, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Name Hello! I am Iceanator189. Here is your first name in English: Michael. --Iceanator189 23:23, 27 June 2009 (UTC) WOOO-HOOO You're coming back! Here's some new articles you should see. War Against Humans. Billy May's Funeral. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 15:47, 12 July 2009 (UTC) It's good to see that you'll be here soon Triskelle. It'll be nice to have you here again. --Speeddasher Woot! Hope to see you again soon! Welcome back! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 17:04, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Awesome! Whoohoo! You're comin' back; that's great! The Wiki has grown a lot since you left. There are a few new projects, and one of them is Redlink. Yes, that's right. I got started on that Redwall parody while you were gone. Check out this page to see all the new Redlink articles, images, and blogs. Anyway, I'm stuck on a High Rhulain parody... care to help when you get back? =) In other words, the Great Darktonian Pie War has been expanded and it's now part of an all-new villain tetralogy: For Great Justice. The series has four stories, the Pie War being one of them, and tey are all about some sort of villain trying to take over Antarctica. After the Pie War, Nightmare tries to utilize his X-Virus army to gain continental conquest, and in the Power4U Affair, a mysterious website illegally sends powers to customers, making them megalomaniacs. The last story, the Wikia Catastrophe involves Kwiksilver's alternate self, codenamed Virus, trying to destroy the entire Wikia, with the help of the X-Army and Power4U remnants. Agents are sent from the CPFW to other universes to eradicate the X-Arym and Power4U remnants, and Redwall is involved... >=) Can't wait to have you back! =D ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 18:17, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello Im Salteroi, Im fairly new to this wiki but ive got a question. Please join and help fix up and edit this wiki- http://cpcag.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Cheats_and_Glitches_Wiki --Salteroi 07:25, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Greetings Greetings Great King Triskelle, I am Lord Swiss Ninja, I have heard a lot of things about you. -Lord Swiss Ninja Welcome back!!!! Yo Trisk, how ya doin? It's good to have you back. The Great Darktonian Pie War has been expanded more so you might want to check it out. I hope you like the new edits. --Speeddasher Help!!! A war is raging between the Terramounts and the UCSN. I need your help. Please send some of your troops to help defend Southwest Slumolia from becoming an ugly mess again.